Rex Brady
Rex Brady (DiMera) is a fictional character from the NBC soap opera Days of Our Lives, originally portrayed by Eric Winter from (2002–2005), and then by Kyle Lowder from 2018–19. Rex is the son of Roman Brady and Kate Roberts and twin brother to Cassie Brady. Rex first appeared on July 8, 2002, and left town on July 26, 2005. He is the son of Roman Brady and Kate Roberts and twin brother to Cassie Brady. In the fall of 2018, Rex returned to Days, now played by Kyle Lowder (ex-Brady). His first air date was October 19, 2018. The character left temporarily to spend time with his newfound child with his ex-girlfriend, Mimi on November 15, 2018. He returned January 11, 2019 on a contract basis. It was announced that Lowder had been let go from the series and he last aired August 9, 2019. Storylines |-|2002–05= Rex (as played by Winter) first appeared on July 8, 2002. Rex and his twin sister Cassie were discovered half-naked during a meteor shower and were originally suspected to be aliens. As time went on it was discovered that they were the children of Andre DiMera (who at the time was impersonating his cousin Tony DiMera) and Marlena Evans but this turned out to be false. In reality a sperm sample was somehow taken from Roman Brady during his years of captivity at the hands of Tony's father Stefano DiMera and combined with eggs taken from Kate Roberts who was a prostitute and associate of Stefano's. Rex and, to a lesser extent, Cassie seemed to have super human intelligence. Rex also suffered mysterious mood swings and psychotic tendencies during Salem Stalker storyline. He dated Mimi Lockhart but they broke up when Rex discovered Mimi aborted his baby without telling him about it. Feeling hurt and betrayed, Rex left town following the abortion on July 26, 2005, coinciding with Winter's departure from the show. |-|2017–19= Rex is last mentioned on October 12, 2017, when his mother Kate mentions that Dr. Rolf genetically engineered him and Cassie. In 2019, Rex is first seen greeting his father Roman Brady at the Brady Pub. He later catches up with his mother Kate and reveals he is getting married. Kate is taken aback and apprehensive about it. Rex also catches up with Brady Black and half-brother Eric Brady. His fiancee Sarah Horton joins him in town, but Rex soon realizes that Mimi is in town and it is revealed that he and Mimi slept together while he was with Sarah. A curious and heart broken Sarah broke off the engagement and Rex also learned that he was the father of Mimi’s child, Emily Lockhart. Rex left town to spend time with his daughter, but soon came back to town, wanting a second chance with Sarah. Things with Sarah didn't work out and he knew that she was in love with Eric. Rex eventually left town again. Gallery Rex cradles Cassie’s “dead” body.jpeg Rex proposes to Sarah.jpeg Rex Sarah Maggie.jpeg 67641068 2874765395884751 3029442507785109504 n.jpg 68800289 2878303052197652 408752119164698624 n.jpg 68444754 2878304362197521 2339232368440639488 n.jpg 67748728 2878303428864281 5720506390817013760 n.jpg Category:Twins Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Characters of the 2000s Category:Brady Family Category:Males Category:Characters of the 2010s Category:Doctors